What I Read
by Midori Hasu
Summary: Eiji read about an article in a magazine and he wanted to try it. Oishi figured it wasn't a problem, until about half a week ago.


I own nothing! I have wanted to try and make a Golden Pair fic so I'm going to give this a shot.

Um…I am only beginning at this whole writing thing so I would absolutely love reviews and stuff.

This is in Oishi's pov.

I was mad, no pissed, for the last week Eiji and I had agreed to try this thing Eiji read in a Magazine he got from his sister. Something about how not to have sex with your partner for at least two weeks, then on the last day it was supposed to feel amazing. Well more amazing.

I'm getting so tired of the, "just wait Oishi" and "just a few more days." So when I busted through Eiji's front door not bothering to knock because his family went on a vacation and Eiji stayed due to tennis practices. I slammed it as I entered, I didn't even notice that Fuji and Tezuka sitting at the table as my eyes locked onto Eiji who had just came through the doorway from the kitchen.

I lifted him effortlessly and slammed his back against the wall and smashed our lips together forcing my tongue into his mouth. The thin pink shorts and my oversized blue shirt did little as I forced my clothed erection against his ass, immediately groaning at the contact.

I pretty sure I heard the door shut signaling that our guests left but at this point I don't think either of us cared. I brought us to the couch and dropped him onto it and stared down at him hungrily. His blue eyes looked almost black with lust as the shorts did little to cover his now hard erection creating a hot pooling in my stomach.

Obviously he wanted this just as bad.

The shirt revealed his left shoulder and part of his collar bone which I did not hesitate to dominate with my teeth. Leaning back I took off his shirt and reached for the shorts before I resumed my biting and sucking. Moving down and I took a pink nipple into my mouth grinding it with my teeth before gently pulling it as my fingers played with the opposite one, his hips bucked up with a groan, God did I miss his moans.

I gently scraped my nails down his sides then back up. I kissed his mouth hard taking his bottom lip between my teeth and bit it but not hard enough to bleed. Scraping with my nail again but a bit harder causing a few lines of red to follow after, his body arching completely into mine forcing us to grind and we both released with a gasp.

"Oishi-" Eiji gasp before I cut him off, "no Eiji we are doing this. I am done waiting." I stated firmly grinding down, making his head go back and groan. I leaned forward and attacked his neck again sucking on his pulse point, before the vibration of him speaking again, "I know," he gasped, "I was going to say you're wearing too much."

I sat up looking down at him and began to take off my shirt and unbutton my pants as I stood to remove my pants. Crawling back over his body he met me half way with his lips his hands wrapping round my neck forcing our bodies together. He moved our bodies so I sat with him straddling my hips. I groaned as Eiji's lips came into contact with my neck, kissing and sucking down over my chest and down as far as he could reach before he had to readjust to go lower. I groaned knowing where he was heading as he began to kiss over my stomach. Going down onto his elbows raising his ass into the air he took me into his mouth.

A shudder ripped through me as I moaned placing my fingers into his hair. Eiji sucked hollowing his cheeks then licking around the base before removing the base and sucking the tip. I couldn't help but buck and groan, thank god Eiji didn't seem to care because he wasn't stopping me, I don't think I could. I traced my finger up his spine to the top of his crack then back down again feeling him shudder and groaning as his groaned and sighed around my cock.

Moving my fingers back up again I went all the way to his opening. I teased the outside causing him to whine and whimper around me, a groan escaping my mouth when he lightly brought his teeth up my shaft. The tightening in my stomach was becoming unbearable and with a groan I released into his mouth feeling him swallowing everything. I glanced down as he looked up at me, moving back up to my mouth he kissed me.

I gently pushed a finger into him moving it in a circular motion and then in and out before adding a second which caused him to break the kiss with a gasp. Doing the same as the first finger I had three fingers in and stretching before he was reduced to groans and whimpers of more. "Oishi," I heard him say, "Please tell me you have lub."

I pumped my fingers harder and faster making a string of loud groans leave his tiny body. Leaning over to my pants I pulled out tiny pink bottle from the back pocket and sat it on the cushion beside me. Laying Eiji onto his back I pushed my fingers in an out couple more times, hitting his prostate accurately, "AAHH OISHI! NOW!" He shouted causing me to pull my fingers out, grab the bottle pouring a good amount onto my hand and began to pump it onto my already growing cock.

Lining up with his opening I went in gently feeling him tighten and then trying to relax around me. After a few minutes I was fully sheathed inside of him I waited for his okay as he took a few deep breaths. When he opened his eyes and looked into mine I knew he was ready. Gently grasping onto his hips I pulled almost all the way out only the head still inside before slamming back in hitting his prostate dead on making him arch off the couch with a shout.

I did this a few more times before flipping Eiji onto his stomach with his ass in the air again my chest against his back as I towered over him. I rammed in knew both of us were close. Hitting his prostate a few more times he came with a shout spilling onto his stomach and the cushion, him tightening around me squeezing me of my second orgasm.

We laid there catching our breaths before leaning up pulling out of Eiji making him groan from the emptiness and me to chuckle. "I'm never waiting that long again. My butt hurt Oishi." Eiji pouted. I looked at him and leaned over kissing his cheek lovingly before pulling us both to stand. "It was your idea Eiji." I hugged him and he just groaned in response, "let's go shower and clean off the couch."


End file.
